For the Sake of your Sister
by YamiStacy
Summary: Joey is forced to perform a Heinous act, in order to save his sister
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, though some of his material may have been

used in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction has some yaoi. If you are affected by this, i urge you to **not** read on.

For the sake of your sister Chapter 1

The weather was sweltering as it came through the windows in the classroom, the heat made Joey's eyes droop.

"Hey Joey! Wake up, it's time to go!" Yugi said smiling.

"Wha'? Oh, ok. Thanks Yugi," Joey rubbed his eyes. A few minutes later, they left the school yard and made their way through town only stopping to look up at the giant screen in the centre of town, for signs of a new Duel Monsters competition. To their dismay, there was non.

"Come on, Joey. Grandpa said he was going to cook something really special for tea,"

With their appetites getting the better of them, Yugi and Joey ran the length of the last street until they reached the game shop to which Joey lived in.Through the shop came an attractive aroma of food cooking. Joey was licking his lips in anticipation.

"I'm so hungry i could eat a horse." Joey announced, making Yugi laugh. Just then, Solomon Muto walked through.

"Tea's almost ready, boys, so could you set the table?"

"Sure thing, gramps!" The two boys set the table superbly and when they were done, and sat in their seats, Solomon walked through with a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognaise and another Bowl with a Rocket Salad in it.

"Ok Boys, Dig in," Solomon gestured to the Bowls he had just placed in the centre of the dining table. Joey instantly grabbed the tongs for the spaghetti and piled it onto his plate. No salad touched his plate. He brought the plate to his nose and sniffed, then he placed the plate down again, fork and spoon poised over the plate. He looked hungrily at the food before digging in his fork and twirling some spaghetti around it, using his spoon, Joey scooped it into his mouth and chewed.

"A flavour explosion!" Exclaimed Joey, his mouth still full of food, while Solomon and Yugi stared at him.

"I'm...i'm so glad you like it..." Solomon looked bewildered. Joey has faced had somehow, got covered in Spaghetti sauce in the last few seconds. Yugi who looked as bewildered, pleasantly ate his salad.

When they all finished dinner, Solomon took away the bowls and plates, and brought back three saucers, three dessert spoons and a huge chocolate gataeux. The gataeux was dark and had 3 levels, all kept together with thick, chocolate butter icing. The top was covered in grated Belgian chocolate. Yugi had to stop himself from drooling. Solomon sliced up the cake and placed a generous amount on each saucer, then he gave one each to Yugi and Joey. From the second, the first spoonful touched Yugi's lips, he experienced a taste sensation like no other. The taste exploded in every morsle of his mouth with every chew, so he was quite disappointed when he finished it. But now feeling happily full, Joey and Yugi tidied the table before going to Yugi's bedroom.

On entering the bedroom, it wasn't extensively interesting, Socks and the odd pair of boxers lay abandoned on floor and the bed was not made. The typical bedroom for a teenage boy.

Joey and Yugi sat on the bed and got out their dueling decks, then they played Duel Monsters until nine O'Clock that evening, when Solomon knocked on the door to tell Joey that it was time to go.

"Hey, i'll walk you home." Yugi offered.

"Sure, Yug." Joey smiled his same cheeky smiled. Joey had always appreciated how much Yugi cared for his friends. They made their way back through Town to Joey's house, right up to the doorstep, where Yugi departed to return home.

As he got through the door, it started to rain.

"Close." Yugi breathed.

"Joey got home safely?" Solomon asked, drying a saucer.

"Yeh."

"Good, now go get ready for bed, it isn't the weekend yet." And so Yugi walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Meanwhile across Town, Joey had got his key out of his bag Just as it started to rain, he unlocked the front door, and stepped into the hallway where a set of carpeted stairs stood. Taking off his coat and shoes, Joey went into the living room, stopping dead just short of the archway that connected the two rooms.

"What do you want? Why are you in my house?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, though some of his material may have been

used in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction has some yaoi. If you are affected by this, i urge you to **not** read on.

For the sake of your sister Chapter 2

"Staying quiet are you? That's not like you! I'll repeat, what are you doing here?"

A Smile produced from the strangers mouth.

"Now Now, Joey. That's no way to great your guests. Did your mother ever teach you manners?" Maximillion Pegasus asked, amused. Standing in the middle of the Lounge. "And may i say what a lovely house you live in. See, _I_ have manners."

"What are you doing here?!" Joey demanded.

"Fine, i was hoping to duel with you, i got a new card that i know you'd be interested in. Now where is it?" Pegasus rummaged through his pockets until he found the card he desired. "Here it is." He turned around the card, and on it, was a picture of Serenity, with the same "come hither" look on her face. Joey froze. His eyes looking at the card, his bottom lip trembling.

"How...How...HOW COULD YOU! YOU STOLE MY SISTER'S SOUL! I DEMAND YOU RETURN IT TO HER BODY!" Joey exploded.

"I will...if you do one thing for me," Pegasus replied, a look of utter enjoyment on his face. "If you do this one task for me, you will get your sister back. If not, you're going to be added to my collection. You can go right between your mother and your father."

"You stole their souls as well!?" Joey's bottom lip was trembling uncontrollably now.

"Yes."

Joey feel to his knees, his head in his hands, silent tears rolling down his cheeks and lightly pattering the rug. Several moments passed before Joey spoke again.

"What do you want me to do?"

Pegasus smiled again.

"I want you to take Yugi Muto's Millenium Puzzle and bring it to me." Joey lifted his head.  
"You mean betray my best friend?"

"Yes!" Pegasus's eyes shown widley. Another few silent moments passed.

"I'll do it." Joey mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Pegsus had heard him, but he wanted to hear it again.

"I'll do it!"

"And again."

"I'LL DO IT!"

"Excellent!" Pegasus strolled to Joey's side. "I knew you'd see sense. I'll let myself out." He walked to the door, pulled it open, and disappeared into the night, leaving Joey huddled in a ball on the floor, sobbing.

The next morning, Joey woke up to find himself huddled in a ball, with dry tears on his face. He looked to the clock on the mantle-piece, which told him it was half past six. He stood up and straightened his back and slowly walked lifelessly to the bathroom to wash off the tears. After doing so, he went to his bedroom, got under the covers off his bed, and went to sleep again. He didn't go to school.

(Start dream sequence)

Joey was stood in a large room with wooden flooring under a rug. Sofa's arranged neatly and an Archway leading to a hallway with a carpeted staircase. In the Archway stood a man with silver hair and a red suit. He had a grin on his face that made Joey feel uneasy.

"How do i do it! I don't know how to do it!"

"By _Any_ Means possible!" Pegasus boomed, retaining his grin, which disappeared with it's body into darkness along with the surroundings.

(End dream sequence)

Joey woke up in a hot sweat, the light outside was steadily fading to night, he had obviously slept through the day. He shuffled off his bed and made his way downstairs, as he came into the hallway, he almost let the words "What's for Dinner, Ma?", escape him.

But as he stood leaning against the Archway, looking into the lounge, he remembered.

He remembered too well.

Tears filled his eyes and he quickly wiped his eyes on his Tee-shirt sleeve. He quickly turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards, only to find them all bare, on the counter were some paper bags filled with groceries, Joey remembered that his mother had said she'd go shopping early yesterday, he decided, that even though his mother wasn't here, he wanted to be a good son, and so he started to put the shopping away. Canned foods soon decorated the cupboards and vegetables went into the fridge. When it came to the milk, he found it was starting to turn bad, and had to deposit it into the bin...Joey finished un-packing the rest of the food, then stared around the kitchen. Although it looked more welcoming, he couldn't stand the sight of it. Just then, the doorbell rang. He went to answer it on stood on the front porch was Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Bakura.

"Hey, Joey? How come we didn't see you at school today?" Yugi sounded concerned.

"Er, well y'see, i er, didn't feel well," Joey's face was in fact steadily turning a pale shade of green.

"You still don't look right," Téa said. "We brought you some work, do it when you feel better."

"If you're not at school tomorrow, we'll tell the teacher why." Tristan added

"Yes, just focus on getting better!" Bakura ended.

"Thanks guys, and thanks for the work, no point falling behind on my school work." Joey replied, recieving the work.

"We should go," Téa quietly mumbled. So they left down the garden path, turning only to wave to Joey, who stood at the door and grimaced before closing the door. He went back to bed and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, though some of his material may have been

used in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction has some yaoi. If you are affected by this, i urge you to **not** read on.

For the sake of your sister Chapter 3

The birds twittered, their songs muffled by double glazing on a bedroom window. Through this specific window slept a certain Blonde-haired boy of 15, who on appearence looked like he was at peace with the world, but in reality, you could only scratch the surface on the problems that ate at the boy's very soul. It was only at mid-morning that the boy was aroused from his slumber to find the sun peaking happily through flawless clouds, as blackbirds in the tree outside his bedroom window spoke to each other. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of any 'sleep' that had formed. And went downstairs to the kitchen.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and because there was no milk, he had to eat it dry. He stepped out onto the terrace in the back garden, holding his bowl of cereal, and a spoon. He put some cereal in his mouth, but found himself unable to chew, the cereal too dry in his mouth, he spat it out and emptied the contents of the bowl onto the lawn of the garden which was soon bombarded with Birds all hoping to get some food from the feeding frenzy now created.

Joey surveyed them for a couple of minutes before going back into the kitchen and dumping his bowl and spoon in the sink. Then he trudged solemnly to the lounge where he spread himself on a cream sofa. He sat there staring into space, just listening to the tick of the clock and the noses outside as cards raced by and people talked. He sat there until nature called, and he quickly strolled to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

When he had finished, and washed his hands, he grabbed the closest towel to dry them. As he did so, he heard the front door open and close.

"How can anyone get in? There are deadlocks on all the doors," Joey thought as he heard someone creak downstairs, into the lounge where the creaking stopped. Joey quietly unlocked the bathroom door and made his way down the stairs quietly until he made it to the bottom, looking into the lounge.

"What do you want!" Joey angrily spat out

"Calm down, Joey." Pegasus calmly said.

"You're in my house, again! What do you want! And how did you get in?"

"I came to see why you haven't left this house for the past two days. And i got given a key, very kindly by your mother, before she had to go away on an all expenses paid trip to the Shadow Realm." Pegasus sneered. "I'm concerned as to why you have not yet started trying to get Yugi Muto's millenium puzzle, it has been two days and i see no plans forming, i see Yugi with his friends...but you're not there. You're locked up at home feeling sorry for yourself."

"I don't want to betray Yugi! He's been there for me every second of every day. And now i'm throwing it all back in his face." Joey replied sadly.

"You know the conditions on which you're doing this, i have a card waiting for you if you'd rather forfeit your families souls for the sake of Yugi Muto!"

So reluctantly, Joey agreed he would go back to school.

"I'll be keeping an eye on your progress," Pegasus walked back to the door. "And i think i'll keep this key." He grinned again, then left the building. Exhausted, Joey fell into an arm chair and fell asleep, waking up at five O'Clock the next morning. He got his school work and completed it, then he went and had a shower. He stood, letting the water hit his face, which mixed with his silent tears. After he had washed himself, he got out and got ready for school, then set off.

He arrived early and was sat his usual desk, waiting for Yugi. Not too long later, Yugi walked in, and a beaming smile spread across his face.

"Hey guys, Joey's back!"

Téa, Tristan and Bakura ran in to make sure Yugi wasn't making it up.

"JOEY!" They chorused. Yugi sat in his usual place next to Joey.

Joey spent the whole day in quiet thought.

"How am i going to do this! What does 'By any means possible', mean!?" He thought. Then he suddenly realised.

"Am i still on for coming round later, Joey?" Yugi said, bringing Joey back from his chain of thoughts.

"What? Oh...yeah yeah, we are. But my mum won't be home, she's taken serenity on holiday..."

"Ok," Yugi smiled.

After school that day, Joey and Yugi made a familiar trip through Domino City, stopping short of a big grand house. Joey opened the dead lock and the two boys went into the house. Joey fixed some food and forced his serving down his throat to appear normal on the surface so Yugi didn't ask questions. Joey would cough every now and then, edging slowly to Yugi, as they sat on a sofa in the lounge, eating egg fried rice. In one last cough, Joey found himself next to Yugi, he put their empty plates on the coffee table and turned to Yugi acting as calmly as he could.

"Y-Yugi, i need to ask you something," He could feel himself shaking as he licked his dry lips.

"Yeah?" Yugi turned to Joey, who was pale in the face. Slowly their heads drew closer and closer, until their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, though some of his material may have been

used in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction has some yaoi. If you are affected by this, i urge you to **not** read on.

For the sake of your sister Chapter 4

Joey suddenly felt more confident as he grabbed Yugi's face and kissed him over and over again.

His heart was beating fast, but he felt calm and happy with the world. After a few minutes, of intimacy, they both pulled back, both breathless. They stared at each other, resisting, until they couldn't anymore, and they went together once again, just to experience that mixture of feelings, they had in the bottom-most of their hearts. What they had been yearning for all this time, seemed to have disappeared, as they felt more than friendship towards each other.

"No regrets?" Yugi said pulling back.

"Non at all," And for once, Joey was smiling, like he used to, before the fateful day that his world had fallen apart. All he could think of now, was love. They sat on the sofa, kissing each other, Joey's hands on Yugi's waist, he did not want to go lower for fear of scaring Yugi away until the clock chimed nine O'Clock. Then once again they broke apart.

"I'd better go," Yugi reluctantly declared. He slowly made his way off the sofa.

"Wait!" Joey called, as Yugi was putting on his coat. "It's a Friday, can't you ask your grandpa if you can sleep over?"

Yugi looked un-sure.

"I promise to be a complete gentleman, so long as you do," Joey grinned.

"Ok," Yugi went to the telephone, and after a minute of consultation, he put the receiver down. "I can stay!"

So they sat back on the sofa, and turned on the television. Joey layed with Yugi lying on his chest, holding Joey's hands that were wrapped around Yugi's torso. Ten O'Clock came, and so did Eleven O'Clock, one side of Joey's head was no resting on Yugi's head, his eyes watching the Television between Yugi's spikes. By Midnight, the two boys were asleep, holding onto each other, as if they never wanted to go. They both looked peaceful as they breathed slowly and quietly, with smiles on their faces.

The hours passed as Joey and Yugi lay motionless on the sofa, fast asleep, until eight O'Clock the next morning, when both slowly opened their eyes, confused for a few seconds as to why they were asleep together on Joey's sofa before they remembered the feeling of Euphoria from last night. Yugi got up and slowly sloped to the bathroom, while Joey went to the kitchen and made toast.

His appetite was back.

Yugi came back downstairs and grabbed some of the toast, and ate it stood by the toaster with Joey. When the toast was gone, Joey put it in the sink, then turned to face Yugi.

"So, does this make us a couple?" He eagerly anticipated.

"Yep. No backing out now that you've kissed me!" Yugi said as he walked to Joey, and they kissed once more, arms wrapped around each other. Then they stayed in a hug, Yugi resting the side of his face to Joey's Chest.

"I can hear your heart beat." Yugi smiled to himself.

"What does it sound like?" Joey replied softly.

"Boom...boom...boom..."

Joey laughed. "Is that so."

"Yes," They broke apart. "Well, i'd better be getting home." Yugi said slowly making his way to the door and opening it. Joey followed him.

"You forgot something."

"What?" Yugi turned around a recieved a romantic kiss. "Thanks! I couldn't leave without that." And he walked down the path and disappeared from view.

For Joey, the next week passed in a blur, his vision clouded with love, all he could see was him and Yugi, together. He only remembered his mission when Pegasus rudely interrupted a dream to remind him.

(Start dream sequence)

"Yes, _thank you!_ I wasn't having an important dream or anything!" Joey sarcastically stated, annoyed.

"Sorry, Joey. But process is slow, it's been a week and a half and still nothing, Stop messing about and get the bloody millenium puzzle!"

And with that, he disappeared from the dream.

(End dream sequence)

It was one sunny Thursday, that Joey decided he needed to get the puzzle. He was with Yugi at a milkshake hut, when he plucked up the courage.

"Yugi, i was wondering if i'd be allowed to look after your millenium puzzle for a bit. The Pharoah will be fine. Don't worry." His eyes gleamed, un-noticed by Yugi who hesitated for a bit before taking it from arond his neck and thrusting it into Joey's hands.

"Will you take extra Super-Special-Awesome Care of it?"

"Of course."

When the date ended, they made their individual ways home. When Joey got home, he put the puzzle on his coffee table and sat in the armchair directly facing it.

"Now...what to do with you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, though some of his material may have been used in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction has some yaoi. If you are affected by this, i urge you to **not** read on.

Also: I haven't put the pairings as i feel it ruins the story a bit. If this an inconvenience, contact me and in my future fanfictions, i will be sure to mention the pairings.

For the sake of your sister Chapter 5

Once again, the only sound that met Joey's ears, was the Clock in the room. Joey sat staring at the Millenium puzzle, layed on the coffee table, lifeless and innocent looking. Night fall came too quickly in his opinion when there was a courteous knock on the door.

Joey stood up and walked to the door to find Pegasus on the doorstep.

"I Knocked this time, _see_."

"Indeed you did. Well...you may as well come in." Joey moved out of the way to admit Pegasus entry.

"You got it! Clever boy." Pegasus swiped up the puzzle and examined every inch of it.

"Yeah. I did..."

"Well...i'll be taking this!" Pegasus started to make his way to the door. Joey didn't know whether to run after him or not, even if he wanted to, his feet seemed to be nailed to the floor. Pegasus pulled open the door enthusiastically, and walked out before Joey could stop him.

"What have i done!?" Joey asked himself. Joey stood with his hands on the back of a sofa, until a knock on the still open door brought him back. It was Yugi.

"Joey...Why have i just seen Pegasus with my Puzzle?"

"What?"  
"I just saw Pegasus with my puzzle..." Yugi stated.

"No you didn't!" Joey quickly replied.

"YES-I did. Will you please explain?" Joey took a deep breath, his fingers digging into the sofa that he was still holding onto.

"Pegasus stole Serenity's soul...and my parent's souls too. And the only way to get them back was for Pegasus to get your puzzle. He told me to get it any way possible..."

"So...So you Seduced me for my puzzle!? You acted like you liked me, for my puzzle. I really, truly liked you!"

"AND I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO!" Joey shouted tears rolling down his face again.

"So Why Did You Betray Me In The First Place!?" Yugi's voice was steadily growing louder.

"I didn't want to Betray you. I never would! You're my best friend and...I Love You."

"What?" Yugi's eyes widened.

"I Love You." Joey repeated.

"We haven't even been together for a week! So How can you possibly say that you love me!?" Yugi's voice rose again.

"Because that's how i feel!" Joey argued back.

"Is it! Or are you just trying to make me forgive you for giving Pharoah to Pegasus!?"

"Of course i want you to forgive me-"

"I KNEW IT!" Yugi interrupted. "WELL YOU CAN FORGET IT! I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! AND SINCE YOU'RE TOO TIMID TO GO GET MY PUZZLE BACK, I'LL HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!!" Yugi Stormed to the door. "GOODBYE JOEY. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" And with that, he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Joey stood, immobile, clutching onto the sofa, tears falling from his jaw onto the cream leather sofa as once again, Joey was plunged into a depression uneasily escaped. Although it was early in the evening, he couldn't bare the sight of the lounge any longer and so he made the familiar journey up the staircase to his bedroom, and once again, settled under the covers. He fell to sleep shortly after, and experienced dreams in which Yugi's voice seemed to be maginified to ten times it's original volume. And he repeatedly said:  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" Joey was on his knees, his eyes pouring with tears, pleading:

"I'm not! Please forgive me!"

And then he woke up, the sun had not yet risen, as it was four in the morning. But when Joey looked out, he saw a thick layer of Snow covering everything. It was only Autumn, and yet the weather made it feel like christmas was already here. Joey heaved a sigh and left his bedroom, still fully dressed from the day before. He made his way down the stairs and left the house to go for a walk, to where, he didn't know yet. He made his way through the untouched snow to the centre of town and was considering sitting on a bench, when from behind came a voice that made him jump.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Seto Kaiba said quietly.

"Yeh..." Joey's teeth chattered.

"No point standing in the cold getting pneumonia, come with me in the Limo and we can go to my house." Kaiba said.

"Ok." So the boys walked to the Limo and travelled to Seto's mansion, a vast house just on the out-skirts of Domino City. Joey didn't care about Seto's wealth. He was only human, like any other person. They walked up the perfectly lined path and through the heavy oak doors. Seto laid Joey along corridr after corridor in the labyrinth that was his house until they reached another set of Oak Doors, and they entered Seto's bedroom. A huge room opened up in front of them, with deep purple walls and a black carpeted floor. Along the middle of the back wall stood a king size four poster bed with purple voils draped around it. At the far end was a computer desk with a high tech computer on and a comfy looking computer chair at it; as well as a wide screen television and a Snow White Sofa. Joey gasped as he took in every inch of the room.

"Do you like it?" Seto asked.

"It's magnificent!" Joey breathlessly admitted.

"Thanks." Seto smiled.

The two boys strolled busily to the sofa and sat side by side watching early morning cartoons. Beyond the bricks and foundations, more snow was falling outside, steadily getting higher and higher. The cartoons were interrupted by a news bulletin:

"_And as Domino City experiences it's worst Snow storm ever, all schools are closed so you get an extended weekend!_" The reporter said happily.

Joey and Seto were thrilled and had to show this by hugging each other. Pulling back a little bit to look at each other. Then they found their heads moving closer. Their lips pouting. Half wanted to pull away, half wanted to move forward...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, though some of his material may have been used in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction has some yaoi. If you are affected by this, i urge you to **not** read on.

Also: I haven't put the pairings as i feel it ruins the story a bit. If this an inconvenience, contact me and in my future fanfictions, i will be sure to mention the pairings.

For the sake of your sister Chapter 6

Their lips locked, arms still around each other from the hug they shared. Joey pulled back with tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." He stuttered, pulling away. Seto simply pulled him back and they kissed him again.

"It's ok."

Joey pulled away again, and away from Seto's grip.

"I really can't. I don't like you like that. Yugi is the only one for me." Tears drenched his face once again as he made his way to the door, leaving Seto crest-fallen.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." Joey replied feeling uneasy, holding onto the door handles.

"Then go get him."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can't compete with him." So Joey left the room and went back through the house to the front doors, then he made his way down the path. He started to walk, hunched in the snow that was falling rapidly until a chaufeur took pity on him and drove him to Yugi's house.

Joey rapped on the door and stood looking around until the door opened, Yugi's face peeped out. A look of anger on his face.

"What do you want!?"

"You! I want you!"

"Well tough! You sold me out!"

"For the sake of my sister!" Joey retorted. "You're getting upset because I picked my family! I didn't plan for Pegasus to steal their souls, y'know!"

"You made be believe you really liked me! But you were just toying with my emotions!"

"I WASN'T TOYING!" Joey shouted a bit too loudly, as a lady quickly walked away with her kids. "I _really_ do like you!"

"I don't want to hear it! Get my puzzle back, THEN we might talk!" And with that, he slammed the door in Joey's face. By the time he got home, he was frozen. He walked through the door, trailing in snow to find the house warm and friendly. A fire was crackling happily in the fireplace and the smell of cookies baking filled the air. Joey was confused, you needed milk to make cookies...

"JOEY!" Serenity exploded throwing her arms around her brother. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING US!"

"Anytime..." Joey stuttered as his parents came running through to hug him as well. Joey felt happier now he was reunited with his family, but more importantly. His Sister. He promised he'd always be there for her, and that was a promise he would take with him until his dying day. But yet, Joey found himself crying in front of his family.

"What's up?" Serenity asked concerned.

"Nothing...i had something in my eye." Joey said trying to act masculine.

"Well lunch is almost ready so go thaw out and i'll call you when it's ready."

"Ok, Mum." Joey ran up the stairs as fast as he could and went to his bedroom where he changed into casual clothes. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called. And in, entered Serenity.

"What's wrong, Joey?"

"Nothing." Joey said unconvincinly.

"Come on Joey. I _know_ there's something wrong." Serenity perched on Joey's bed.

"Fine." Joey sat next to her and told her everything that had happened while she had been away. Serenity listened intently, when Joey had finished, she waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"I'll help you get the puzzle back. We'll find Pegasus and we'll get it back." So they got up and went downstairs, quickly ate their lunch, then went out.

The siblings walked through the City on the prowl like lions in the jungle. They found a chopper ready to depart, inside was a man with a red suit on and silver hair. A mysterious eye in place in his left socket and a matching pyramid hanging around his neck.

"PEGASUS!" Joey growled. Pegasus told the pilot to stop the chopper, and he got out.

"Joey! What a pleasant surprise, i see you found what i left at your house for you." He smiled.

"I'm hear to get back that puzzle." Joey plainly stated.

"Oh ho! There's no chance!"

"But...it's useless to you!" Serenity piped up, glaring into her kidnappers face. "The Pharoah won't co-operate with the likes of you so you're wasting your time. And those two aren't going to help you by themselves. You'd need all the puzzles and i hardly think the others are going to give them up without a fight." Serenity justified.

"I'll take my chances," Pegasus replied, sounding bored. "Any other excuses?"

"No," Serenity looked at her shoes and only looked up to see Joey run into Pegasus, pushing him to the floor. Joey stood over Pegasus and pulled the puzzle vigorously from his neck. Then he walked off with Serenity.

He walked as fast as his legs would carry him to Yugi's house on the other side of Town, Serenity trying to keep up with her big brother had to run. Somewhere above them, they could hear a Chopper. As they reached their destination, Joey let out a shout to Yugi, who came running outside at the sight of his puzzle.

"You got it! You're magnificent!" Yugi threw himself onto Joey. "I was doing some thinking. Your heart was in the right place. So if you wanted to try again..."

"You mean...us?" Joey replied

"Yeh," A grin crossed Yugi's face, the two boys closed in for a kiss when from around a corner, Pegasus emerged holding a knife.

He strided towards the boys and before they could move out of the way, the knife entered Yugi's back. Pegasus withdrew the knife as Joey slid to the floor, holding Yugi in his arms, trying to stop the bleeding. Yugi's face was sweating, his eyes shiny from the tears that were now issuing from his eyes. Joey was also crying, hunched low over Yugi.

"Don't go, you can't go!" He whispered to Yugi. The snow slowly changing from sparkling white, to Ruby Red. Joey still trying to stop the bleeding.

"I Love you, Joey." Yugi croaked back. A Pained smile not reaching very far across his face. "But i have to go now."

"No!" Joey yelled.

"Joey, always remember. I will always love you."

"I Love you too," Joey's face crumpled as fresh tears poured down his face. Then the figure in his arms, relaxed and went limp. Fresh sobs echoed around the area as Joey sat in the snow, rocking backwards and forwards as he hugged Yugi's corpse.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, though some of his material may have been used in this fanfiction.

Please note: This fanfiction has some yaoi. If you are affected by this, i urge you to **not** read on.

Also: I haven't put the pairings as i feel it ruins the story a bit. If this an inconvenience, contact me and in my future fanfictions, i will be sure to mention the pairings.

For the sake of your sister Chapter 7

The sound of Ambulance sirens steadily grew louder and soon paramedics swarmed onto the scene. They took Yugi from Joey's arms and put him on an ambulance bed so they could examine him. The crowd stood staring with baited breath.

"He's got a pulse!" One Paramedic shouted to another and Joey's spirits lifted. He got up and ran to Yugi's side, clutching his hand and got into the ambulance with him. For the journey he sat holding Yugi's hand and only let go when he was rushed in to A & E. A doctor examined his stab wound and stitched it up, then put him on a drip.

"He's lost a lot of blood, so we're transfering some more into him. He'll get colour back in his face and he will get a lot stronger." The doctor explained to Joey.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much." Joey found himself vigorously shaking his hand before the doctor walked off. Then Joey went to see Yugi in the private room he had been taken to. He sat in the straight-backed plastic chair beside the bed and stayed by Yugi's side. Eventually, feeling tired, he slumped forward onto the bed and fell to sleep. He was re-awoken at six in the morning by a nurse who had come in to take away the empty package that once contained a gallon of blood. The colour back in Yugi's face, so now he had rosy red cheeks as he peacefully slept. Joey stayed by the bed every second and only left to go to the toilet. At lunchtime, Yugi's eyes flickered, and after a few seconds, he opened his eyes. He looked around and was intrigued to find himself in a hospital bed.

"Rumour has it, Hospital food is terrible." Yugi said making Joey jump.

"Yugi! You're awake." Joey looked more alive than ever. He stood up and kissed Yugi on the forehead, then sat back down.

"Indeed i am. What actually happen, one minute we were hugging. The next...i was bleeding."

"Pegasus stabbed you." Joey mumbled. Yugi's eyes widened.

"I'd already been stabbed in the back..."

"I said i was sorry!"

"I know, i know. I was only saying-"

"Why Say it at all!?" Joey retorted, then he walked grumpily out of the room. All the way home, he grumbled under his breath. When he got in, he slammed the door and heavily strode to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Now he could let out his anger.

He tore down the posters on the his wall, he tipped over his chest of drawyers. He empited the contents of his wardrobe and opened the window to throw out everything that reminded him of Yugi. Photographs and borrowed CD's flew out of the window and slowly floated onto the backyard lawn. Rain came the next day, melting the snow away and making the photos decompose and merge with the soil. A week passed and Joey did not leave the house. Many had come round, but they couldn't snap him out of this bout of depression.

"Leave me alone." He would mumble from under the covers of his bed. Food was deposited to his room but it was rarely touched. Only when Joey was exceptionally hungry, he would indulge. A knock on the door a week and half later did not move Joey from under the covers, his feet sticking at the end. In hobbled Yugi. Looking partly in pain but otherwise fine.

"Joey." Yugi softly said.

"Go away! And if you want your CD's, i'd get them because they're slowing sinking further into the mud."

"Come out from the covers Joey. And then we can talk about this."

"You said everything while you were in hospital."

"I was only kidding!" Yugi replied helplessly.

"You don't kid about things like that. Now please get out of my house."

"Ok, but i'm gonna prove to you that we're meant to be together."

Over the next few weeks, Yugi popped up in every aspect of Joey's life. He sat next to him at school in lessons and at lunch, every night after school, he would go to Joey's window and sing to him. Joey would put on his headphones and listen to his music on full blast until Yugi gave up for the night. Three weeks into Yugi's new routine, Joey left his house, and Yugi standing outside his window, to go to the shop on an errand for his mother. He made his way to the Super Market near to his house, and was walking down the aisles when he bumped into Solomon.

"Joey! How lovely to see you."

"Hi Yugi's grandpa."

"Please please, call me Solomon."

"I'd rather stay on formal terms."

"'Yugi's grandpa' it is!" Joey replied making Solomon Chuckle.

"How come you and Yugi have fallen out? You were so happy together. But he forgave you for taking his puzzle, it was for a good reason though all you had to do was tell him and he would have helped you." Solomon sighed before adding "He really likes you."

Joey shuffled, feeling uneasy. Solomon didn't seem to notice and continued talking.

"He's regretting what he said while he was recovering in hospital. He'd be stood outside your window singing until his throat was sore but i refuse to let him stay out all night." Solomon's speech had touched a nerve. "Well...these groceries aren't going to buy themselves. Bye." And he walked off to the tills. Joey stood staring at the place where Solomon had just been. He swayed on the spot in the middle of the Aisle until he get was pushed out of the way. He went to the express line and within moments, he was walking home. He looked like a zombie as he numbly stumbled home, lost in thought. When he reached home, he deposited the groceries to the kitchen and walked to the doors leading onto the porch in the back garden.

With his head craned to the sky, singing is heart out, Yugi didn't notice the door slide. He didn't notice Joey step onto the decking and he didn't notice Joey walk up to him. Joey stretched out his hands and placed them on Yugi's cold face and brought his face down.

"I'm so sorry for hurting your voice." Joey said looking into Yugi's deep blue eyes.

"You're worth it." Yugi replied looking back into Joey's brown ones. Their lips touched delicately as they kissed each other once again. They hugged as Joey's mother popped her head through the still open door.

"Joey, your father and I are taking Serenity to the cinema like we promised we would before...well before we met Pegasus. Look after the house. We'll be back about ten. If it's later, don't worry."

"Ok, Mum." Joey smiled for the first time in almost a month. Joey's mother vacated the door and moments later they heard the front door bang closed. Joey took Yugi's hand and led him into the house, closing the door behind him. Yugi decided take the lead and so he accompanied Joey up the stairs to Joey's bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"Don't want to be distubed." Yugi trailed off.

"You mean?"

"Yep."

"Isn't it a bit early though?"

"Are you ready?" Yugi asked.

"Yes...but-"

"I'm ready too. So now is the perfect time." Yugi kicked off his shoes. The Boys met each other in the middle of Joey's bedroom and kissed passionately, making their way to the bed. They helped each other out of their clothes and shared a romantic evening together. Half an hour later, Joey layed with his arm around Yugi who was snuggled up to Joey. Flesh against flesh. Both boys smiling. Joey issued a satisfied sigh. Yugi stayed tense in Joey's arms when suddenly his shot up to Joey, a look of terror on his face. Behind him, the bedding was slowly growing darker with blood from Yugi's still healing stab wound. Joey felt the warm blood on his hand and knew something was wrong, he unwrapped himself from Yugi, a look of terror also on his face.

"Joey, i am so sorry..."

"What do you mean! We need to get some towels!"

"No! It really is time for me to go."

"You can't! I need you! You can't! We just showed our love for each other."

"I did so, so i didn't die in vain. You'll always be my first, i'll always be yours."

"YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"I must..."

The colour was slowly draining from Yugi's face, he was starting to shiver.

"I'm so very cold."

"NO!" Cried Joey. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Joey fell beside the bed and held Yugi's hands tight in his.

"I'll never let go!"

"Promise me...promise me...-"

"Promise you what!?"

"Promise me...I love you." Yugi said in a final attempt to talk.

"I love you too." Yugi smiled his last ever smile, before a glazed expression reached his eyes. Joey crying harder than ever slowly reached out and closed Yugi's eyes. He looked peaceful now, like he was merely sleeping. Blood still being absorbed by the bedding.

Joey made his next decision in one thought. He unlocked his bedroom door, and walked downstairs still naked, went to the kitchen and returned to the bedroom moments later harbouring a butcher knife.

In a swift movement, he plunged the knife into his chest, and fell to the floor beside Yugi. The same glazed expression that had consumed Yugi's eyes.


End file.
